


Perhaps Hereafter

by SpringZero123



Series: Spring Writes Stuff [14]
Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: Credits to shishiyos for the title used! Hope you enjoy this one kids!
Relationships: Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings)/Agatha Prenderghast
Series: Spring Writes Stuff [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784281
Kudos: 41





	Perhaps Hereafter

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to shishiyos for the title used! Hope you enjoy this one kids!

"Kubo, talk to me."

He can't even bring himself to stop and look at her face again, not after he kept trying to convince himself that keeping all of this from her will make everything better.

So he still ignored her. Ignored the fact that she's still left in the dark. Ignored the fact that she doesn't know why he's doing this to her. Ignored the fact that this might be the last time they'll be talking to each other after a very long time.

Agatha's sudden hard grip on his arm stopped him from making another move, but he still refused to look at her. 

"Talk to me, please," her soft voice said quietly, sending a direct jolt to his heart, making him shiver just hearing those words. 

For all she knows, his mind is spinning badly inside his head right now. He's feeling numb, and he can't even move, not because of her hand that prevented him to do so. It's because he doesn't know what to do anymore.

Her hand had instead landed on his shoulder, and his mind took over his body as he slowly turned his head towards her, giving her the most neutral face he can muster. Her thick brows had knitted tightly in concern, giving his shoulder a light squeeze as she moved her head slightly to the side. 

"Hey," Agatha whispered, as he looked down at the floor, still resisting the urge to look into her eyes. "Why are you ignoring me?" She asked him carefully, as her hand traveled down to his arm once again.

He looked at her once again, reaching for her hand, before carefully removing it off his arm.

Kubo didn't even hear her irritated huff as he quickly made his way to his room upstairs, faintly hearing her ranting from behind him.

As soon as she entered his room, she saw a huge luggage beside his bed, with almost all of the things in his room were fixed as if he was...

Leaving. He's leaving. And he didn't even tell her.

"So, you're just going to leave?" She spat angrily, and to her surprise he stomped his foot hard against the floor, making her flinch at the sudden move.

"Can you just shut up for a minute!?" He shouted at her loudly, running his hands through his hair with a loud groan, a gesture she knows very well when he's angry.

"Why the fuck would I shut up!? I've been asking you to explain yourself to me, but you just ignored me the entire time!" Agatha argued, not even noticing how he approached her with a terrifying glare on his face. 

"Shut the fuck up because you don't fucking know anything," he retorted with a low and threatening voice. 

She had never seen Kubo say some stupid bullshit until now. "Well how will I know what the fuck is wrong with you, if you don't tell me anything?"

"BECAUSE IF I TELL YOU EVERYTHING, IT WILL ALL FALL APART!" He shouted at her face as loud as he could, before seeing a tear run down her cheek. 

Kubo closed his eye and took a step away from her, before sitting down on his bed with his hands on his face with a tired groan. Great. Everything is already ruined. And he haven't even left yet.

Agatha continued to stare at him with a blank expression on her face, contemplating on whether or not to leave him be, or to sit beside him. Knowing herself, she'd choose the latter instead.

No one would dare sit beside him when he's pissed off. Well, all except for her.

His tired sigh made her frown a bit. "Aren't you going to leave?" He scoffed.

She shook her head, even though he can't see it. "Do you want me to leave?" She retorted softly, and when he removed his hands to look at her, she smiled bitterly at him.

"Do you?" Agatha repeated the question with a nod of her head, and they continued to stay like that for a short while, just getting lost into each other's eyes.

The small shake of his head made her heart swell, as he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her carefully, burying his face on the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered, as she pulled him closer, tightening their hug.

"I don't want to leave you," Kubo whimpered, holding her tighter as he continued to weep on her shoulder. "You won't," Agatha whispered, running her hand on his back in means of comfort.

When they pulled away from their embrace, he looked so ruined. "But I have to." His voice struggled to stay firm as he said those words, as her brows knitted in confusion.

"What?"

He sighed sadly, looking away from her. "I can no longer stay here. I need to leave."

She reached out for his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "Why?" Kubo hesitated, pursing his lips before giving her the answer he's afraid of telling her. 

"I'm no longer allowed to stay here." He's still not budging, but she's almost there.

"Why? Why do you need to leave?" She insisted, caressing his cheek in means of letting him gather himself.

He frowned sadly, holding her hand in his as he look at her straight in the eyes. "Agatha, my flight to Japan will be leaving. Tonight."

Her world immediately stopped turning as soon as she heard those words from him.

"What?" She breathed out weakly, as her hand retreated back to her. She wanted to scream, she wanted to say something, but her throat felt instantly dry. Nothing is coming out of her mouth.

"I can't stay here anymore," he repeated, making her realize that she's not imagining everything. "Even if I don't want to leave, I have nothing left for me here."

"No, no. Not true," she shook her head, refusing to believe a word that he's telling her. 

Kubo knew this would happen if he told her the truth. He closed his one eye, bracing himself for a slap, or a punch, anything. 

Instead, he received something that is far more painful. "Why, didn't you tell me sooner?" Agatha asked him.

He hesitated once again, avoiding her gaze. "Because, I knew you'd act just like this when I did."

Her eyes landed on his hand that rested beside him, giving herself a minute to think about everything he just told her. 

Arguing about this won't make anything better, but giving him her full trust won't be easy too.

There's just so much to think about when they decide to go through all of this. She's not ready to see him leave, to have him away from her when she spent most of her time around him.

What if, what if he forgets about her and just abandon the 2 years they spent on each other? What if he got bored and tired of her and just breaks up with her through chat? 

What if he meets someone better than her? What if he found someone that's there for him, when she can't afford to be there for him instead?

"Hey," the smooth tone of his voice is the only thing that can ever manage to break through her thoughts, as he brought up his hand to caress her cheek softly.

Agatha had to bite the insides of her cheek to stop herself from crying, but when he carefully moved her face just so she can look at him, she can't help but shed a tear.

For this maybe is the last time that she'll see his face and his adorable one eye. The last time she'll hear his voice that is as smooth as butter every single time he says her name. The last time she'll feel his soft and careful touch that makes her feel like she can do anything.

She can't just let him go, but if she really loves him that much, then she has no other choice but to trust him, just as much as he trusts her.

"Even if I'm ten thousand miles away from you, everything that is very important to me will be right here," Kubo told her tenderly, carefully grabbing one of her hands and placed it on top of her chest, just above her pounding heart.

Agatha can't help but throw herself towards him, as they both melt into each other's warm embrace. 

"You'll always be my home, and I'll always find my way back to you," he whispered softly against her hair before giving it a sweet kiss that will always linger at the back of her mind.

"Please remember that," he whimpered, before carefully moving his head to give her another sweet kiss on her cheek.

"You know I don't forget easily Kubo, so you can bet on it," Agatha replied with a grin, making the both of them laugh in delight. 

And in that simple moment they both shared, she realized how much she truly loves him, and she realized just how much he loves her back.


End file.
